The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for detecting defects in moving wire.
More particularly, the invention relates to apparatus and methods for determining the proportion of defective wire in a length of moving wire.
Apparatus and methods for detecting defective wire have varied from simple visual inspection to highly complex electronic devices capable of providing a series of corresponding functions. These functions primarily involved corrective measures such as shuting down the winding or drive apparatus to remove the defective portion or simply indicating when said defective portions were present.
As can be appreciated, there are several instances wherein wire as produced by standard manufacturing practices may still contain minor defective portions therein and still be acceptable by manufacturing standards. Heretofore, there has never been known to exist an apparatus or method which is capable of providing an output indication representative of the proportion of defective areas or lengths of the wire relative to the total length as detected. Such an apparatus and method would be highly advantageous in the wire making art in that not only would a provision exist for detecting minor defects in moving wire but also a ready indication of when these defects constitute an unacceptable product.
It is believed therefore that an apparatus and method which can provide an output indication representative of the proportion of the length of defective portions in a length of moving wire would constitute an advance in the art.